Order Made
by Silverrain84
Summary: "Has everything been granted the way you hoped" He side. "Yes, yes it has" He smiled. One-shot, slit R27, hints of 1827,5927,8027 Song fic


I don't own the song or KHR

* * *

Order Made by Radwimps

A small boy, around the age 7 or 8 walked home by himself, sad and lonely. Tsuna had been holed back my the bully's from school that always picked on him and tripped him up. He walked through the park, it was December and icy winds ruffled his hair, he wore a big pale sweater his mom made him wear wen he went out, his school cloths underneath.

The sky was pinkish and the few clouds in the sky were illuminated by the quickly dropping sun. The small child kept walking down the narrow path way passing a empty playground and benches, eyes fixed to the ground. The young child stopped, hearing a strange nose in front of him.  
He looked up into cold unmoving eyes, he squeaks in fear, tacking a step back despite the distant from the black haired man that ware a black suit with a pinkish purplish dress shirt underneath.  
"Herbivore" The man side addressing the small child, Tsuna looked around

"A-are you t-talking to m-me?" The brunet stutters out, staring up at the man.

**Which one would you like?**

The man started to walk close not answering the question, the boy tensed but didn't move, he didn't run. The black haired man stopped in front of him and keeled down some what eye levelled with the child.  
"The past or the future?"  
The man asked in a flat ton, staring Tsuna right in the eye.  
"Eh?" The brunet side surprised, not expecting the man to ask him something.  
"I don't u-understand" He side, the man closed his eyes and breath through his nose, Tsuna starred, the man opened his eyes again.  
"I'll make it so you can see" He side reaching into his pocket for something, he brought his hand back and put something in his empty hand. He put both of his arms out, hands cupped, elbows resting on his bent knees, Tsuna waited.  
"The past..." The man opened his left hand, in his hand was a yellow pacifier, it looked shiny and warm, it reminded him of mom, like her warm smile wen she'd walk him up in the morning.  
"Or the future" The man opened his other hand, a fancy ring sat there its stone was blue, there was something engraved behind it and the silver ring that shined with curves and pretty flower and vine designs.  
"So..." Tsuna looked back to the mans face.  
"Which one would you like?" His voice seemed to echo around the two, and Tsuna realized how deathly quit it was.  
"Which one would you like?" The man stated again  
The small brunet look back at the two items the man was still holding out, he looked back and forth.  
_'Past or future'_

The thought seemed to flouted in his mind, and he decided.  
Tsuna pointed to the pacifier.

"T-the past" He answered, the man looked at him waiting for him to continue.  
"So I know what m-memories are and I won't worry a-about the future, so I c-can smile with my f-friends"  
The man looked at him blankly but then smiled softly at the boy.  
"Herbivore"

The man side still smiling getting up slowly and putting the ring and pacifier back in his pocket, he walked past the brunet, Tsuna still quit and looking we're the man once stud.  
"W-wait!" He yelled, twisting around to stop the older one but the space was empty, the man gone.  
"W-were?" The man had disappeared jest as he had appeared, Tsuna stud there not sure what to do.  
_'I wonder what his name was' _

The brunet ponder, with nothing else to do he started walking home again.

* * *

Tsuna walked home the same way he did yesterday, were he met that man that asked him that strange question.  
_'I wounded if I'll see him again' _

Tsuna thought, his head pointing down, he was going to look up but there was that strange noise from yesterday.  
He snapped his head up, it came from the playground, there siting on the ground was a man with short black hair in a suit with a blue collar, back facing him. Tsuna stared at him in amazement.  
"Yatatata" The man rubbed the back of his head, Tsuna walked up to him.  
"U-umm-m a-are you o-okay?" He squeaked out, the man froze and shifted around, the man had beep brown eyes and a scare on his chin, he looked kinda familiar. The mans eyes widened wen he saw Tsuna, a goofy smile lit up the older one's face.  
"Um-hum" The man hummed nodding, he staid siting cross lagged hands on his knees. Tsuna stay quit not sure what to do, the man then raised his harm and patted his head.  
"Eck" The tuna fish quickened out, the mans smiled widened.  
"Your so cute" He side hearts flying out around him, Tsuna choked on air.  
'C-cute?!' The brunet was horrified.

**Is that okay?**

The older man seamed to calm down, he patted his suit down.  
"Yosh" He side to himself, Tsuna stayed still.  
The man looked him strait in the eyes.  
"Now" He paused.  
"Arms, lags, mouth, ears, eyes"  
He pointed to each one, carefully wording each.  
"Heart, breasted, and the holes in your nose" The man paused, Tsuna was confused, but stayed quit, wanting the man to continue.  
"I'll give you two of each" The man raised two fingers.  
"Is that okay?" The older questioned.  
The man paused the question echoed, Tsuna was puzzled, it was a bazaar question, was he not getting something? The blacked haired saw Tsuna confusion.  
"Is that _okay_" He stretched the word okay, tsuna blinked and something in him seemed to click.  
"I-I only need one m-mouth, s-so I don't fight with myself, and I can't lie, lyings bad" He side the last part mainly to himself, his eyes shifting around.  
"A-and! I c-can only k-kiss-s one person" He mumbled out quickly, face flashed embarrassed, eyes glued to the ground.

He couldn't see the man but he knew he was smiling, a large hand then ruffled his spiky hair, the brunet ept in surprised and looked back at the goofy man who was now getting up off the ground stretching his limbs, he then closed his eyes facing the sky and grind, Tsuna jest realized how tall the man was.  
"Good answer!" The man then patted his head again and walked pasted him, Tsuna turned aground but no one was there.  
_'What?' _

The brunet stared in disbelief, it was jest like yesterday.  
_'What is this feeling?'_

* * *

Tsuna ran down the sidewalk he had taken the past two days, was he going to see one of those people again the questions had been floating around in his head all day.  
_'Almost there'_

He had ran all the way out the front door of the school to the park, he took the first step on to the smooth curved path, and kept running eyeing the hill with the bench at the top and the cluster of trees with bushes that blocked the view of the playground.

He could almost see the the row of benches, but he suddenly lost his footing, tripping over his own feet and was sent strait to the ground, but he was stopped, a poof and what he thought was pink smoke clouded his vision, he was then suddenly flipped around.  
He was staring at the ground.  
"W-what!?" He shrieked.

"Are you okay te-!" A voice cuts off, Tsuna realized that someone had cot him around the waist. The man that cot him spun him around and put his feet on the ground. Tsuna tuck a few steps from the stranger to get a better look, he gasped, it was the same, a man with silver hair that was jest barley went passed his ears that slightly stuck out at the ends, wearing a black suit with a red under shirt, stud in front of him looking worried.

But what surprised him was the man suddenly got down on his knees and smacked his forehead to the concert.  
"Please forgive me!" He yelled, Tsuna was at a lost.  
"I-I forgive y-you" Tsuna blurted out, he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, the man lifted his head of the ground still looking worried.  
"I-I'm fine" Tsuna side with a small nervous smile, Tsuna glanced around, he was wondering what the man was going to ask.

**Is that okay with you?**

"A-are you going to a-ask me a question t-too?" Tsuna questioned, looking nervous, not sure if he got the right person, the silvered hair looked surprised.  
"A-ahh yes I am" The man shifted around in a more comfortable position, running his hand through his hair.  
"Right" The man looked at Tsuna, the small child staid still.  
"The heart which is the most important" The man raised his hand and pointed to the left side of his chest.  
"I'll put one on each side of your chest" He then slides his hand pointing to the right side of his chest, Tsuna looked at the mans hand.  
"Is that okay with you?"

Tsuna looked back up into the mans greyish green eyes stayed quiet like all the other times.  
"Is that okay with you"

The man side again, patiently waiting for the small boys answer. Tsuna put a small hand over were his heart is, thinking thoroughly.  
"I-I'm sorry but I" Tsuna paused.  
"I don't n-need a heart one my right side, one is f-fine for me" He felt bad for not excepting.  
"Sorry f-for saying selfish t-things" The brunet played with the bottom of his sweater, the man made a strange face, Tsuna then thought of an idea.  
"Um-uhmm you can h-have the other one!" The brunet then steeped closer and reached out placing both of his hands on the mans chest.  
"So you won't g-get lonely" Tsuna stutters out embarrassed cheeks red, the man was speechless he raised his hand and placed them over the brunets.  
"I'm honoured" The man smiled and bowed, he then stood up, Tsuna let his arms fall.  
"Thank you I will thresher it" The silvered haired bowed again smiling, he then toke a lager stride forward passed Tsuna, the small boys eyes widened.  
"Wait!" He tried to catch the other. Reaching around to stop the man but there was nothing in his grasp, there was nothing there.  
_'Why do I feel like this?' _

He thought his heart hurt like he wanted to curl up into a ball.  
"Don't go..."

* * *

It had been a week since he had seen the silvered haired man. Tsuna walked down the same path he had for the passed week but no one came to ask him a question. He thought that made he would see them again, and be his friends all three seemed nice even the first one, but no one showed.

It was late his mom has probably started worrying about him, the sun was setting and sky orange, it would be dark soon. He had been chased by the bully's and he had to hide out, they hadn't gone away so the brunet had to stayed in his hiding spot, he had jest managed to slip away luckily, or would still be hiding.  
Tsuna looked around, the empty playground, the wooden benches, the long curvy concrete pathway that cut through the green grass, and the hill that stud tall with a tree and bench at the top that looked out to Namimori forest.

Tsuna never had seen the view from the top, he stopped walking, he wounded if he could see the sunset from the top, considering claiming to the top, he looked for any people around but like always no one was in the park.  
He set out, cutting cross the grass he made his way to the bottom of the hill, and started making his way up. He tried not to fall on his face and tumble back down the hill, as he got closer to the top he pushed him self up a couple times with his hands as it got steeper, he probably looked pathetic from far away.  
He finally made it to the top, the orange sun hitting his face he raised his arm to try and block it, he stopped and looked around, he could see passed the park and into the housing district, he could see the top of the school and the tall sky scrapers of in the distance, he felt like he was on top of the world. He the walked over around the bench and looked over at the long forest of trees some of which hand no leaves, it the stretched further in to the mountains that were far away with white snow at the peaks.  
"Wooow!" He side amazed at the site, but he froze wen he heard that strange sound, he hoped he wasn't hearing thing.

He was about to turn around but a voice stopped him.  
"Damn-Tsuna" A deep and mysterious voice side from behind him.

** What will you do?**

_'Oh no'_

He tensed up, was it a bully? But he didn't recognize the voice and it sound like an adult, he slowly turned around.  
His eyes were tightly shut waiting for an insult or a punch, but non came.  
Confused he slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at a man with unreadable black eyes in a pitch black suit wearing a fedora with black hair sticking out the back and curly side burns? And is that a lizard looking down at him from the rim of the mans hat. Tsuna was weirded out by thing, the lizard stared back down at him, flicking its tong.  
"H-how do y-you know that n-nickname?" The boy asked, but was answered with a smack on the head.  
"Hieeeeeee!" He clenched his head in pain, this man really is a bully.  
"Don't ask stupid questions Damn-Tsuna" The man side bluntly, Tsuna wanted to argue back but was cut of as the man kept talking.  
"Listen up, I don't repeat myself" He side, Tsuna stopped, and looked back up at the man.  
"There's one last thing" The man side with silent power looking down at the little boy, Tsuna then realized something.  
_'Is this man going to ask a question like the others!?'_

He thought excitedly now listening carefully, the tall man tilting his fedora down over his eyes, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
"Should I add tears as an option?" The man questioned and continued.  
"You'll have no problem without them"  
"They tend to be annoying, so some people decline" The man added, he then lift his head up and looked Tsuna strait in the eyes.  
"What will you do?"  
The mans voice boomed and the wind picked up, wiping Tsuna hair agents his cheeks. Tsuna felt like his breath was taken away with the wind.  
_'What will you do' _

The man thought, eyes trained on the brunet. Tsuna smile all ready knowing his answer.  
"I would like to add them in"

The brunet side thoughtfully, closing his eyes.  
"S-so I know what it means, to hold something dear" the boy side smiling warmly looking down wards. The raven haired was surprised but didn't show it, leaning back eyes still fixed to the boy, he then smiled/smirked at him, Tsuna looked back up at the man confused.  
"W-what?" He asked, the man chuckled and patted his head walking past him like all the others, Tsuna reached out again turned around expecting the man to be gone but to his surprise the older man was still present looking out at the forest.

**Which do you want? **

"So" He turned around facing Tsuna again, arms slightly out, palms opened, smirking, the man spoke.  
"As for the flavour of your tears, chose any you'd like!" He spoke loudly, his voice echoing around them.  
"There's salty, sour, sweet, or spicy!" He suggested.  
"Chose any flavour you can think of!"  
The man wasn't finished.

"Which do you want?"

Tsuna looked for his answer.

_"Which do you want"_

The hole world seemed to stop, the lasted of the sun disappear behind the horizon.

Tsuna answered and Reborn smiled.

Slowly he put his hand back in his pocket.  
"That's the last question" Reborn side, turning around again facing the forest.  
"Will I see you again" Tsuna asked eyes wide.  
"You'll see use all in the future" He answered truthfully.  
The man slightly turned his head speaking over his shoulder eyes out of view.  
"Tsuna, can you do me a favour?" He questioned, Tsuna nodded.

"Could you _" He asked.

Tsuna agreed, smiling.

Reborn then turned back to the sky.  
"Chaos" He side and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

A young man in his twenty's sat up in his bed clenching his head.  
_'A dream... No a memory'_

he thought wiping the sweet off his forehead.  
A memory he had forgotten a long time ago, those four strange men that asked him those question, it all made sense now.  
Tsuna now older, 24, recognize them. He laughed softy, he felt stupid of not see it back then.  
_'Thoughts idiots, not telling me'_  
He looked at the clock, he was surprised it was 11:48am he slept in.  
_'I need to make sure' _

He thought, the brunet had a suspensions Reborn was behind this, Tsuna wiping the blankets off walked over to his closet and change into one of his suits.  
Walking strait out of his bedroom door right passed the maid that was waiting for him, and strait down the hall in long strides, he had some people he wanted questions from.  
He found Hibari first, he was leaning against a wall beside a window close to his office, eyes closed.  
"Hibari" He side to get the others attending, he then asked about the question, but the cloud guardian didn't answer infected he jest glared at the wall beside him.  
Tsuna felt a red vein pop up.  
"Hey! Don't ignored me!" He yelled as Hibari made his get away, Hibird tweeting out 'can't say! can't say!'  
Tsuna sighed not bothering to go after him if he wasn't going to get any answers, on to the next one, he continued on his way through the mansion. The next one of his guardians he found was Yamamoto, in the kitchen.  
He asked him but got the same reaction, the rain guardian jest smiled nervously.  
"I-I can't say" He side scratching the back of his head trying to laugh it off, then making his escape through the door to the ballroom, food in hand.  
Tsuna sighed maybe he could get something out of Gokudera, but knowing Reborn his chances were low.  
Gokudera was in the Library looking at some of the old piano sheet that have been collected since Primo's time. He asked again but like before he got nothing.  
"S-sorry Tsuna, can't say!" He side hurrying out the door with the music sheets.  
Tsuna sighed out in frustration, that left Reborn who was probably the master mind behind this hole thing, he set off again looking for Reborn.

_'Goddammit! We're is he'_

It was now past 3:00pm and he still hadn't found Reborn, he walked down the west wing looking for the hitman, he asked the maids and his other guardians but non of them had see the ex-arcobaleno which isn't that surprising but it's annoying wen he was trying to find the other. He stopped walking looking out one of the lager church like windows out at the garden that stretch across the Vongola estate, that's wen he saw a flash of black with in the greenery and flower beds, Tsuna focused his eyes.  
_'Is that'_

He looked harder.  
_'That's Reborn!' _

He thought stupidly, he girded his teeth.  
_'That asshole I bet he's been campen there all day!'_

He had to hold himself back from pressing his face agents the glass, the brunet then pushed off the window stile and walked off to the closes exit.

He finally made it to the place he had seen Reborn, he walked down one of the paths under the row of old pergola that were over growed with Wisteria that hanged down and green vines creating a canopy, Tsuna always found it breath tacking. Then brunet turned down another path, and there he was black suit and all, siting in a small round gazebo surrounded by red Rose bushes and more purple Wisterias completely tucked away, on an old white chair, sipping a cup of espresso, that Tsuna had no idea were he got. Reborn looked up from his cup, glancing at the brunet like he didn't know why he was here, Tsuna huffed.  
"Why" Tsuna paused.  
"Why did you and the others go back in time and ask me those questions?" Tsuna asked, walking closer to the older man, the raven haired jest smirked at the brunet no longer a little kid but a grown man, but some habits die hard.  
"To make you remember" The other side, Tsuna stopped in front of the man.  
"What?" He side bluntly, Reborn put his mug down and stud up.  
"Mafia bosses don't go 'What?' Damn-Tsuna" Reborn then waked him in the back of the head, Tsuna recoils back.

"I'm not a little kid any more" He mutters angrily, clenching the spot were Reborn hit him.  
"Tsuna" The hitmans voice soft, Tsuna stopped, not expecting the tone, he suddenly felt warm and light, the brunet looked up at Reborn, who was smiling at him.

"Has everything been granted the way you hoped" He side.

Tsuna felt a sudden swell of emotions, he thought of all the struggles his family has faced, all the battles, all the fights to survive, to be at the top, what they've gained and lost, new friends and old, all the good time, all the party, all the hang outs, the times they laughed and cried, it was such a long journey and we're not even finished, his friends, every one of them are his family now, and if it wasn't for this man in front of him he would of never had any of what he has today.  
With out realizing it Tsuna started to cry, Reborn smiled in understanding.  
"Wipe thous bitter tears away"

He side softly gently placing his hand on top of Tsuna's spiky hair, the brunet tried to wipe his tears away with the back of his hand but they jest kept falling, Reborn ruffled his hair.  
"Now show me your face proudly"

The other side, Tsuna laughed at how much of a baby he probable looked, with cheeks wet and eyes red and puffy he looked up at Reborn, smiling and answered his previous question.  
"Yes, yes it has"

* * *

_'I can't believed I fell for it'_

A man thought

_'Should of seen it coming'_

He was siting on a bench at a top of a hill listening to a small child.  
"Thank you for answering all my questions sir" The boy side hoping of the bench, he turned back and bowed.  
"Sorry to have trouble you with so much" The child side, sun setting in the background.  
"But can I ask you one last thing" The young boy asked, with a slightly confused face, the man side nothing giving the okay.

"Have we met some where before? You look like someone I know"

The man smiled.

_**End **_


End file.
